<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All it took was one glance by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517976">All it took was one glance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire'>Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baz has great troubles pulling off nonchalance, Blushing Tyrannus Basilton ”Baz” Pitch, Body Worship, Bottom Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Cock Worship, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Dramatic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Dry Humping, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gay Simon Snow, Gentle Simon Snow, Getting Together, Grinding, Happy Porn, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Jeans work great but a dildo might just move things along a little faster, Lafeli85 inspires author’s tags, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Agatha Wellbelove, Mentioned Malcolm Grimm - Freeform, Mentioned Penelope Bunce, Multiple Orgasms, No Angst, No Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son, Oblivious Simon Snow, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Pining Simon Snow, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Plans For The Future, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Protective Simon Snow, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Scents &amp; Smells, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow in Love, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon appreciates Baz’s come, Simon figured out a way to show love, Simon is classy like that, Simon needs Baz to feel good, Smut, SnowBaz, Soft Simon Snow, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, That is Simon’s most important mission, Those two are so into each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch in Love, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love, Watford Eighth Year, Yes through orgasms and mentioning of a magickal proposal, blue dildo, implied love confession, mentioned - Freeform, not for long, smoke, to insure Baz has a happy and satisfied smile on his face</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <em>This might be a simple case of erection induced hallucination but it appears as if Snow is unabashedly staring at my cock, slack-jawed and practically drooling. <br/><br/>I’m waiting to see where he’s planning to go with this gaping.<br/><br/>Is he going anywhere with it? There’s a promising bulge in his trousers, so perhaps Snow is interested in… well, I have no idea what exactly... </em>
</p><hr/><p>Simon leaves for the library and Baz takes this opportunity to have some quality time with himself. Except Simon forgot a book and unexpectedly returns back to their room to retrieve it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All it took was one glance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>💙 to my amazing betas:</p><p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow">mybluebucketofsnow</a> — I guess an old friend by now, who is the reason I’m posting what I write and who manages to survive all my last minute editing, constant changing, rearranging and comments like ”Is it clear what I’m thinking?”</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimoneX/pseuds/SimoneX">SimoneX</a> — a newly acquired friend who has not fully grasped <em> yet </em> how challanging and demanding it is to beta my writting. SimoneX has perfect grammar but I do not use all the suggestions because I’m annoying like that.</p><hr/><p>This may very well be a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792541/chapters/52001164">Summertime</a> au, at least where the blue dildo is concerned. Simon’s desire for very oddly specific cockscriptions too.</p><hr/><p>Inspired by a prompt from Tumblr: “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>BAZ</h1><p>I recently bought myself a plain blue dildo — the most ordinary yet perfect and beautiful colour in the world.</p><p>Yes, of course, it’s meant to represent Snow’s eyes. If you need to ask, then perhaps you weren’t paying attention. (I am sneering at you right now.) </p><p>Snow will be away for hours. Bunce rides him hard when it comes to homework. I wish I could ride him hard and I’m not speaking about school work. That’d be a first for me, but I want his cock as much as I like school, probably more because I’m a true disgrace.</p><p>As soon as Snow leaves the room I get to it. I do the prep in no time since this isn’t my first rodeo (as Normals say.)</p><p>Oh, how I wish the possibility of riding Snow was true, that I’d have access to his cock.</p><p>A dildo isn’t the same, of course (I’m simply guessing.) Nonetheless, I'm going to take pleasure in this to the fullest. There’s still a lingering scent of smoke in the room — it's intoxicating. I’m going to enjoy this and take my time. </p><h1>SIMON</h1><p>I had to go back to our room after walking all the way to the library, rummaging through my bag for at least fifteen minutes and realizing I forgot the bloody book. </p><p>Penny’s going to kill me if I don’t show up on time. I open the door and ask Baz, “Hey, have you seen the..? <em> Oh.</em>”</p><p>Baz is naked, sprawled on his bed — legs wide open with a blue dildo poking from his arse and a hand around his very hard, pale and grey (but less pale then Baz himself) cock. </p><p>There seems to be a vein there a bit darker. Not that I’m paying too much attention to his very hard cock or the tip, which is glistening with precome when the light hits it just right. </p><p>I wonder if his precome is leaking onto the sheets.</p><p>I also wonder if Baz will be washing those sheets after and whether or not I should be a polite and considerate roommate slash nemesis and offer to help him wash the precome and possible come off those sheets.</p><p>I’m guessing this will be the only way I’ll get anywhere near his come. </p><p>Not that I’m saying that I have an unexplainable yet extremely overpowering desire to get to his come but I do, (even if I won’t state it out loud.)</p><p>Must be the blood that’s affecting the shade of his cock. I mean, of course, it is. It’s the same for me. His cock looks better than mine though, more appetizing, I guess.</p><p>I wonder if it’d feel better to touch <em> his </em> cock. Would it give me more pleasure from doing that to Baz than doing that to myself? I’m pretty sure it will. I might come from only touching him. I don’t think I can go on pretending that his cock won’t be all I could think about from now on.</p><p>Suddenly I feel very nervous and embarrassed.</p><p>Oh, Merlin, Baz must have noticed me ogling his cock. (I don’t think I’m being very subtle.)</p><p>He sneers but he looks less cocky than usual, “Shouldn't you be at the library burning books?”</p><p>If that’s the best he can come up with right now, I’d say he’s nervous too…</p><h1>BAZ</h1><p>This might be a simple case of <em> erection induced hallucination </em> but it appears as if Snow is unabashedly staring at my cock, slack-jawed and practically drooling. </p><p>I’m waiting to see where he’s planning to go with this gaping. </p><p>Is he going anywhere with it? There’s a promising bulge in his trousers, so perhaps Snow is interested in… well, I have no idea what exactly...</p><h1>SIMON</h1><p>My eyes are not leaving Baz. I’m still unable to move or to look away and start noticing more and more details about his cock.</p><p>It has it all — the flawless shade, lean structure with a grandiose posture (did <em> not </em> know that was possible for a cock), a beautiful tip especially when wet with precome... </p><p>I’d also say that I’m more aroused at this point than embarrassed and it looks like so is he. He’s still rock hard. </p><p>The thing is, I’ve never really thought about sex much since I had a girlfriend and all. </p><p>But now I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop thinking about sex. And I’m pretty sure I know who and what I’ll be thinking about — I want him and his cock.</p><p>I’m just now realizing that there is a list in my head of all the things I’ve always wanted to do to Baz.</p><p>I’ve had it for a while and it’s not only his cock that I want. I want <em> everything.</em> I want him because I have feelings for him…</p><p>Baz my nemesis…</p><p>Baz my roommate…</p><p>Baz presently lying on his bed with a dildo I desperately need to replace with my cock if he’ll let me. (He just might since he’s still looking at me.) </p><p>I don’t think we can stay nemeses if anything happens between us.</p><p>I think I’d like <em> that </em> much better than fighting. I’d rather have him as my boyfriend than my enemy. Seems there might be more perks involved that way.</p><p>For example access to his cock, and his lips; his beautiful full lips I need to kiss. I might go into full-on despair if I don’t get to do that. I have no idea what will happen to me if he rejects me now.</p><p>I want him. And since Baz hasn’t thrown me out of the room yet, I’m going to assume I’m not alone in this way of thinking. </p><p>I keep watching the dildo in his arse that he starts to remove without looking away from me. (<em>So </em> hot.) </p><p>Is there a reason he's taking out the dildo? Is it because Baz possibly wants <em> me</em>?</p><p>Still, I need to make a good first impression.</p><p>“That’s breathtaking- I mean... <em>you’re</em> breathtaking.”</p><p>Merlin, I’m fucking this up from the start. </p><p>But then I see a blush in the lightest shade of dusty pink spread on his cheeks. </p><p>Baz wants this too. But he’ll undoubtedly make me work for it, obviously. I wouldn't expect anything less from him.</p><p>And an obnoxious comment comes in three… two… one…</p><p>“I’m surprised your vocabulary includes such a high-maintenance word like ’breathtaking’.” He’s still blushing as he says it, and he knows that I can see his blush.</p><p>“You're the only high-maintenance one around here,” I retort and come close to the bed, close enough to touch and reach for him, hoping this is what we both want. </p><p>I’m really lucky Agatha broke up with me, so I don’t need to feel bad about this. I should thank her tomorrow, (or maybe better not.)</p><p>Baz takes my hand and pulls me towards him. I go more than willingly.</p><p>At this point he could probably drain me dry if he wanted to, I’m too entranced with his naked body for any possible protest on my part. I know he wouldn't do that. </p><p>Even I understand I only pretended to believe he is evil so I didn’t have to think about doing exactly what I’m about to do now. Like this:</p><p>I cup his beautiful face with one hand and move some hair strands that fell in his eyes with the other hand and tuck them behind his ear. </p><p>His hair is smooth and silky and I’ve wanted to touch it and him for far too long. So I push my hand up into his hair and feel the strands slipping through my fingers. </p><p>His cheek is cool to the touch yet it feels like fire, like everything I ever needed. I want more. I might be already addicted to the feeling of him against me...</p><p>It doesn’t take long before I end up on top of Baz and he takes me by my shoulders.</p><p>He let go of his cock to do that and I wonder if this means that he finds this more enjoyable than getting himself off. (I want to get him off and so much more than that. I just want him.)</p><p>“You are, you know...”  It’s harder to concentrate with Baz’s hard cock poking against my own cock through my trousers. I don’t want to be wearing anything right now. I want to feel more of him, all of him.</p><p>“What.” Baz cocks his brow at me. He looks too cool.</p><p>He smells so nice and it’s distracting too. I mean I always liked the scent of his shower gel because it made me think of him. But this is the first time I’m close enough to feel the scent of his skin and it’s amazing and I want to kiss and breath in all of him.</p><p>“Beautiful,” I say, feeling like a half-wit. </p><p>I’m not used to these kinds of declarations. I’ve never been in a situation where I felt like this or wanted someone as much. I mean I'm pretty sure none of these feelings are new at all. But I’m admitting to them for the first time ever.</p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself.” It comes out as the most gentle whisper I ever heard in my life and that lovely dusty pink blush is only getting deeper. Baz must have fed a lot for this to be happening. </p><p>I bet he’s embarrassed by the blushing, while I find it lovely.</p><p>We’re so close; I feel his uneven breath on my face. I’m still nervous but I close the distance between us and kiss him. </p><p>The moment our lips first meet there are no fireworks. Instead, for the first time in my life, everything stands still and calms down. I feel as though I can finally relax as if I’m finally settled. </p><p>Baz’s lips taste as I can only imagine destiny could taste — right and true. It’s everything I could never have dared to dream of acquiring. </p><p>It should be unattainable for me, and yet here we are…</p><h1>BAZ</h1><p>Aleister Crowley. Simon Snow is currently lying on top of me with his exceedingly hard cock. </p><p>All I can think about is how much I never want this to end.</p><p>I’m trying to summon my courage and kiss him. </p><p>But then he kisses me and the world finally comes to a hold. </p><p>There are no more million thoughts a second, nor hiding from every feeling that hurts.</p><p>Instead, there are Simon’s lips on mine and everything finally feels complete, like a finished circle, with pleasure spreading through my heart and well... my cock too… what can I say I am a true romantic from top to toe or heart to cock to be more accurate...</p><p>He’s doing this nice thing with his chin. Moving it up and down. Tilting his head. Pushing me into the mattress even more.</p><p>If I wasn’t on my back with Snow on top of me, I'd be undoubtedly swooning. </p><h1>SIMON</h1><p>By the time we pull apart, we’re both out of breath. It should be embarrassing but I’m too turned on to feel that way.</p><p>Baz catches his breath first with his unfair vampire’s physical advantage. He raises his eyebrow at me again but it’s less confident, “You might be overdressed.”</p><p>“Yeah? What are you doing to do about it?” I have never flirted in my entire life since I had a girlfriend and all, so I’m not sure it came out as actually flirty.</p><p>However, Baz’s blush is back with a vengeance, he kisses me and reaches for my shirt.</p><p>And then right out of the blue, he turns us around. Despite knowing he’s a vampire, I had no idea he can be this fast. (I like it.)</p><p>My hands start roaming his back and I will never get tired of touching and feeling him — his hard cock, his flawless alabaster skin, his beautiful face, his lips that are pressed to mine, exploring gently and with passion as if I’m someone worth to know, someone, worth to cherish.</p><p>I had no idea this is how Baz is — soft and careful and filled with fire. (I knew about that last part, but not in this context, not like this — as if his fire is <em> my only </em> oxygen I won’t be able to survive without.)</p><h1>BAZ</h1><p>There’s a mole on his cheek that I’ve wanted to kiss since I was 12. I do. But I don’t stop there.</p><p>Simon has three moles on his right cheek, two below his left ear, one over his left eye. I kiss them all, more than once...</p><p>I let my lips trail his tawny beautiful skin that is revealed with every button undone, paying attention to every mole my eyes catch. </p><p>I’m not entirely sure this isn’t a dream, but whatever it is I am determined to enjoy it to the fullest.</p><p>Every flick of my tongue on his moles makes Snow shiver and moan softly. It takes all my self-restraint not to tear his clothing off with my teeth alone.</p><p>When I’m done with his button up, I get back to him and kiss his neck and every mole there and on his face again and then I kiss Simon’s lips until neither of us can breathe. </p><p>He’s so warm and so hard under me and I will never get enough of it… of him...</p><p>“Shall I continue?” I ask when my hands reach his trousers because I don’t want to be too presumptuous.</p><p>“<em>Please...</em>” He’s practically moaning... and how can this be reality exactly?</p><h1>SIMON</h1><p>All it took was one glance at the dildo for me to realize how much I want Baz. Granted it was <em> in </em> his arse and there was also his hard cock involved, as well.</p><p>His hands on me feel incredible. I want them on me forever. I also want many other things. For example, I need to feel his arse. I want my hard cock in it. And I want to know how loud I can make Baz moan…</p><p>I don’t think I could ever want anything else more that I want him.</p><h1>BAZ</h1><p>As soon as every piece of his clothing is gone, Snow reaches for me and envelops me in his arms, kissing me hungrily. </p><p>I’m not sure if this is my vivid imagination speaking, but I’d say there’s more hunger in his eyes now than there is at the sight of sour cherry scones. </p><p>I know what you’re thinking— that’s not possible… But that’s what I wonder when his grip on me doesn’t falter and his cock stands rock hard against mine. </p><p>Snow is panting by the time our kiss breaks apart. Our cocks are flush, trapped between our stomachs, and he’s starting to grind against me.</p><p>A growl escapes his lips. And trust me, at <em> this </em> moment I’m convinced he wants me more than scones.</p><p>By the time he moans “<em>Baz…</em>” right into my mouth, I’m willing to give him anything his heart desires.</p><p>I have no idea what he wants so instead I increase the friction between us and grind back while kissing him with all the emotions I'm not sure I can express.</p><p>The thing is, I do want him inside me. Crowley do I? It’s all I have been thinking about since our fifth year but something tells me we won’t last that long. </p><p>Still, this is better than anything I’ve ever done. It’s Simon’s lips on mine and our naked bodies touching. It’s everything…</p><p>When we both explode, I realize I may have achieved nirvana, just from this. I wonder what will happen when Snow enters me… </p><p>Will I obtain a higher power? Perhaps true wisdom. </p><p>However, I don’t need any wisdom to know that I want him for the rest of my life. Will he let me have it? </p><p>You’d think I should have figured that out <em> before </em> I invited Snow to my bed, but I’m always willing to give more to him without getting anything in return. Not that this is nothing.</p><p>Nonetheless, I want there to be more than just this, I want him forever.</p><p>There’s no need telling me that my brain wasn’t involved in the decision making process that just occurred. When it comes to Snow my brain tends to take an emergency leave, forcefully pushed out by my unreasonable heart.</p><p>I keep my face in the crook of his neck because I’m worried what he’ll say next. I’m not sure I can face him now.</p><p>Snow kisses my hair and threads his fingers through it.</p><p>“I wanted to do this for a long time,” he finally tells me.</p><p>“What’s <em> this</em>?” I need to know what he means exactly.</p><p>“Touch your hair and… everything...”</p><p>“Everything?” I repeat because he isn’t saying much and I’m starting to regret baring my heart in front of him. </p><p>Snow must have figured out I’m in love with him by now, especially with all this excessive blushing. </p><p>What if he is interested in some kind of nemesis with benefits arrangement? I could not survive that. My undead heart couldn't handle that pain.</p><p>“Baz, you know I'm not good with words...” He sounds almost exasperated. I am too.</p><p>“You might want to try,” I say and hope I’m not just pushing him away by this behaviour. </p><p>However, I can’t deal with the uncertainty of this situation. I can’t handle what he might do to my heart. </p><p>He can do whatever he wants and he knows it now. Crowley, that’s the problem. </p><p>I’m at his mercy presently — rendered powerless by my love to him. It’s an illusion, of course, since I was <em> always </em> powerless when it came to him. The only distinguished difference is that Snow is aware of it now.</p><h1>SIMON</h1><p>I think Baz is nervous for some reason as if he’s not sure I want him, truly want him. That’s just insane and stupid. And he calls <em> me </em> a moron.</p><p>That list I’ve had for a while (years is more like it), it has feelings on it too. And I know what they all mean — I’m in love with him. </p><p>But I’ve never said those words and meant them. I do mean them this time, I just don't know how to say it out loud. </p><p>Something tells me Baz won’t go first. So I guess I need him to understand I’m serious. </p><p>I cup his face and lift his head towards me so we can actually see each other while speaking. Then I look in his beautiful grey eyes — dark and mysterious like the ocean... like <em> him.</em></p><p>“I want to be your boyfriend. Is that enough for now? Or do I need to prepare a magickal proposal and ask your father for his blessing already today?” I ask.</p><p>I’m not joking at this point since people are different in the World of Mages and actually do marry right out of school — most magicians meet their spouse at Warford. </p><p>Penny kept pestering me about that, saying that I’ll end up on singles tours of Magickal Britain when I’m 32 if I don’t meet the right person now. (Not sure why it had to be 32 exactly, maybe there’s some kind of deadline I am not aware of.)</p><p>Well, now she doesn’t need to worry about that anymore. </p><p>Oh… I forgot about the library... Penny will kill me for missing our study meet. </p><p>Maybe she’ll forgive me when I tell her that I'm planning to propose to Baz. </p><p>I’d do it right this moment, not because of Penny but because I’m in love with him.</p><p>I’m not just having some fun for the sake of it and I want Baz to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him.</p><p>He needs to understand that I’m ’all in’ even if I’m too nervous right now to tell him that I’m in love with him. </p><p>Magickal proposal is a very big deal. The question is if he feels the same. </p><p>Baz blushes again while trying to smirk. (He’s not succeeding at all.)</p><p>“I think you could wait until we’re done with school or at the very least until the winter break when we go to Hampshire together and I formally introduce you to my family. We live in the modern world after all.”</p><p>I kiss him then. </p><p>Modern world... Baz would not know what that meant even if it bit him on the arse. Which just gave me a great idea — I need to bite him gently, anywhere he lets me.</p><p>So we’re on the same page about what we both want. Thank magic for that.</p><p>Now that I think about it — sooner rather than later for a magickal proposal sounds like the better option. I don’t want anyone to try and steal him from me when we start uni.</p><p>”Winter break seems like the best timing, with me meeting your family and all,” I tell Baz and do not admit as to why I truly prefer that.</p><p>”If you insist, I guess I would not be appalled by the idea,” he declares, sounding almost bored. </p><p>But a very shy smile on his lips, combined with the loveliest blush on his cheeks, clearly contradicts this uninterested demeanour of his.</p><p>Baz wants it as much as I do, but he’s not going to say it. I might not be the right person to judge him since I’m too nervous to say certain things out loud too.</p><p>I take this opportunity to turn us around, kiss his delicate lips again and start kissing his beautiful body. </p><p>We just came but I have a feeling we’re both going to be hard very soon.</p><h1>BAZ</h1><p>Simon Snow just asked me to be his boyfriend and made a promise of a magickal proposal by winter break.</p><p>Not that I need that — a magickal proposal. </p><p>I am by no means old-fashioned and crave such an outdated declaration of love, (because that’s exactly what that is.)</p><p>Yes, yes… hold your horses — of course, I'm unabashedly lying through my teeth. </p><p>I both need <em> and </em> want Simon’s declaration of love and he just said he’ll do it soon and kissed me.</p><p>I am going to die of old age kissing Simon Snow-Grimm-Pitch. </p><p>That sounds like a mouth full… </p><p>It’s a good thing then that I’d like very much to stuff my mouth full and have, in fact, dreamt about it for years. Yes, you are correct — I <em>am</em> talking about the prospect of his cock in my mouth.</p><p>Aleister Crowley, I’m living a charmed life.</p><h1>SIMON</h1><p>I was right. By the time I reach his extremely fit stomach, his cock is hard and so is mine.</p><p>I’ve never done this before but I know I want it. I want to taste him. </p><p>I look up at Baz, ”May I?”</p><p>Baz smirks at me, but he still looks shy so the smirk is rendered ineffective, ”You may.”</p><p>I lick his beautiful cock and then take him in my mouth. </p><p>There isn’t much come on his cock now since it smeared away while we were snogging but what is left smells nice. I never knew that come has any scent at all. (Don’t think my come has any at least.)</p><p>Or maybe it’s his cock that has a nice scent. </p><p>I have no idea. Baz just smells nice so I guess it stands to reason his cock and or his come should too.</p><p>Interesting enough, what got in my mouth taste fine too. I thought come was suppose to be bitter.</p><p>Maybe that’s only while still warm, freshly from the cock. I guess it makes sense, but I’m not an expert on come. I do seem to enjoy it though.</p><p>I like how hard Baz feels inside my mouth, I like how every move I make with my lips, around his cock makes him moan, “<em>Yes…</em>”</p><p>He’s pulling on my hair and that just gives me the self confidence to keep going, to try and coax more noises out of him.</p><p>I give his cock a few pulls while I try to curl my lips around his tip just right. (I have no idea what “right” is but I’m determined to find it in order to make Baz feel good.)</p><p>Using my hands and my lips must have done the trick because he starts moaning my name on repeat, “<em>Oh...Simon…</em>” ”<em>Simon…</em>”</p><p>I add my tongue into the mix and try to lick his cock too and that makes Baz gasp and tighten his grip on my hair.</p><p>I’m moving up and down his shaft and taking him in as far as I can. He’s well built and, well, I’ve never done this before. There may be a learning curve to it all, I assume. </p><p>But Baz seems to enjoy himself a lot — if all the gasping and moaning is any indication.</p><p>I’m watching him as much as I can at this angle. He’s a vision —  naked, flushed, with half-hooded eyes.</p><p>By the time Baz is arching his back, I know he’s about to come. He still warns me, ”<em>Simon… I’m… coming...</em>”</p><p>Even though this is all very new I still want to taste more of him. I want to experience Baz in each and every way. </p><p>As I feel his warm come on my tongue, I’m a bit surprised that I don’t hate it either. In fact, I enjoy the taste of him like that too.</p><p>I think that has to do with Baz. I love everything about him and one of these days I will get the words out and tell him just that. </p><p>Until then, I just keep sucking his cock and, well, hopefully, do other things with him.</p><p>I look up at him. I’m pretty sure he’s even more beautiful now when he just came — his dusty pink blush is more prominent, his face is relaxed, his gorgeous lips are turned up in the most happy and satisfied smile I’ve ever seen on him.</p><p>Baz is practically glowing.</p><p>At this moment I’m convinced that the need to make him look like that as often as possible, has now become a part of my most basic instincts.</p><p>I need him to be happy and satisfied at all times. And for some unbelievable reason, I am lucky enough to be the one who can achieve that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. 😎</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>